


the death of wowson

by charmikarma



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Crack?, Intentionally Bad, I’m so sorry, M/M, might delete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmikarma/pseuds/charmikarma
Summary: the worst thing you will ever read





	the death of wowson

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst thing you will ever read

byeongkwan’s bedroom door burst open.

“JASON” screamed sehyoon. “WHATS THIS”

he held his phone out to byeongkwan. on it was one of the recent instagram posts. one of the white squares.

“it’s a white square”

“NO THIS”

he pointed at a hashtag. the one that read #KIMBYEONGKWAN.

“that’s my name”

“NO IT ISNT”

byeongkwan made a thinking emoji face.

“UR NAME IS JASON”

“ummm no it’s not sehyoon”

“NO bby u dont understand”

sehyoon burst into tears. they were MANLY tears. byeongkwan wouldnt date a man who cried unmanly tears.

“if ur not jason we cant be wowson”

“oh”

byeongkwan did another thinking emoji face.

“we can be wowkwan..”

“NO we have tobe WowsOn”

“oh.”

“change it back jason pls im begging”

“i cant im sorry bby”

“noooOooo”

byeongkwan :(ed. sehyoon :’(ed.

“im sorry bby” said sehyoon. “we cant be together anymore. i cant do this. it hurts too much”

“:’(“ said byeongkwan

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst thing you’ve ever read lmk if i should delete it lmao  
> welcome home is still in progress, i promise! i’m kind of....? almost done with chapter 2. and hey, school’s almost done, so maybe i’ll have more time to write!  
> maybe. my summer is pretty busy, too.  
> if you know me please yell at me for writing this. i deserve it


End file.
